1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a backplane.
2. Description of Related Art
Riser cards are used in servers to electrically connect hard disk drives to a backplane, which is electrically connected to a motherboard. A server includes a chassis. The chassis includes a bottom wall and two parallel sidewalls perpendicular to the bottom wall. The motherboard is secured to and parallel to the bottom wall, and the backplane is perpendicular to the bottom wall and the sidewalls. Airflow flows in a direction from the hard disk drive, and the direction is perpendicular to the backplane. At lease some airflow is blocked by the backplane affecting heat dissipation efficiency of the server.